The Call
by LilyIsAwesomerThanYou
Summary: ALL HUMAN; Edward falls for Bella, but there are some bumps in their relationship. He realizes the importance of phone calls. Song-fic based on "The Call" by Matt Kennon


**A/N - Hey! It's been a while since I've uploaded anything Twilight-related on here, but I heard this song the other day, and I was really inspired to write something for it. The song is "The Call" by Matt Kennon, and it is PHENOMENAL. Hahahahaha well, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>The Call<p>

Edward remembered the first time he met Bella. His brother and his best friend, Emmett, was having a party, and she had been invited. He had watched her interacting with the other people, too nervous to approach her himself.

Until Emmett had hit him hard in the arm. "Go get her, man! She's just waiting for you to talk to her!"

Edward had punched him back and retorted, "She would never be interested in me. Besides, you invited her. She isn't your girlfriend or anything, is she?"

"Nah, bro. She can't take her eyes off you."

So he had waited until her drink was empty and then approached her, fidgeting nervously. He forced his hands to stay still.

"Hello," he had murmured, and she had looked up, surprised. "I'm Edward. Would you like another drink?"

She had stared at him with those big, beautiful brown eyes and just nodded. He had extended his hand and she took it and walked with him to the kitchen. They had money, but Edward was still only 17, and Emmett was only a year older. While waiting for him to pour a glass of soda, she had finally found her voice.

"I'm Bella." Her voice had been nearly inaudible. "You're Emmett's brother, right?"

He had looked at her carefully. "Yes. And how do _you_ know Emmett?"

She had blushed. "He's just a friend. We went to school together, but I'm a year younger. We had biology together."

Edward had laughed loudly. "He never was good at science, was he?"

At the end of the night, he got her phone number. But Edward had accidentally entered one digit wrong, and he never knew it would make all the difference in his life.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Edward drove his Chevy truck through the thick forest surrounding Forks. He had already scouted out the roads around here, searching for the one that would suit his purpose.

He was depressed, and the music that swirled through the truck cab did nothing to improve his mood.

He was a senior now, and Emmett was in college. He had been accepted into Dartmouth, and it had been months since they had spoken. It was break now, and he should have been home. And his parents had just died unexpectedly. But it was more than just that.

It was Bella. He had fallen for her, hard. But she had never picked up the phone or responded to his texts. Edward had given up. He had thought she liked him, but clearly he had been right when he thought she wouldn't be interested in him.

He turned down the dirt road and shut off the car at the dead end. He stared silently into the forest all around him.

_Today was gonna be the day_

_He'd already wrote the note_

_And parked that Chevrolet_

_At the end of that dead end road_

Edward looked down at the floor, where a single sheet of notebook paper haphazardly lie. He bent over and picked it up.

"Six months is more than enough time for someone's life to turn upside-down. I don't know where this is going, but I'm sure you'll all be better off without me. One less person to worry about.

Bella- I love you, more than you could ever know. But I guess you don't feel the same, or you would have answered the phone. I should have taken the hint a long time ago. It would have spared me months of misery. I would have ended everything sooner.

Emmett- Four months and not a single phone call? Even you should have known better than that. But I guess it goes to show how much you really care. I thought we were close, but as soon as you run out the door, you forget about me. Mom and Dad are dead. Didn't you ever think of taking a little bit better care of your little brother?

This isn't just about me. I'm making it better for all of you. No one cares. None of you ever cared. Now you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll be free of this misery. But you, all of you, should have known.

Edward."

He picked up the gun off the leather seat on the passenger side. He cocked it, listening to the metallic click with a satisfied twist of his lips.

_Had his finger on the trigger_

_Just about to end everything_

_He was taking one last long breath_

_When he heard his cell phone ring_

Annoyance flickered momentarily across his face, but it was quickly replaced with hope. Could someone care? He realized, finally, that he didn't want to do this. He wanted to be stopped, but it took the sound of a ringing phone to snap him out of it. He carefully set down the gun on the seat and flipped open the phone eagerly.

"Bella?" He could hear the hope in his own voice.

"Nah, bro," came Emmett's deep voice, and Edward sighed, smiling. A mixture of happiness and disappointment surged through his body. "It's me."

_And his best friend said,_

"_Man, where you been?_

_We're heading down to the lake this weekend._

_You better not miss it, 'cause buddy I swear,_

_It won't be the same if you ain't there._

_And I told that girl that you like so much_

_You were coming along and her eyes lit up._

_I better let you go. Man, I really hope_

_I didn't catch you in the middle of anything."_

Edward laughed once, a short, ironic sound.

_He said, "You kinda did._

_But I don't mind at all._

_I'm glad you called."_

Edward hung up and quickly unloaded the gun. Someone cared, and suddenly he had hope. He didn't have to do this.

The engine started quickly, and he drove away, humming along to the old music playing through the truck's speakers.

So Bella wanted to see him. His trademark crooked smile spread across his face.

He went to the lake that weekend, and had an amazing time. He had never smiled so much in his life. The old lakehouse was crowded, but no one really cared at all. Bella hardly ever left his side, and he fell for her even more. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but he still had one question.

As they were leaving, Bella began to walk away. Edward reached out and caught her arm.

"Wait. One question." She blushed at her touch but nodded. "Why didn't you ever answer my calls? Or text me back? I didn't realize you cared."

She looked confused. "Answer your calls? Text you back? You never called me, Edward. I waited and waited, until I convinced myself that you didn't care enough to call."

It was his turn to be puzzled. "I called you every day, Bella." He pulled out his phone and showed her his call history. He took the phone from his hands.

"That's. . . that's not possible." None of the calls showed up on her phone. "Let me see the phone number you have."

He pulled up the contact, and she laughed humorlessly. "That's not my phone number, Edward. It's a 2, not a 1."

"Damn it," he growled. "Do you know how long I spent thinking you didn't love me back?"

"There. I fixed it. Watch." She called him, and his phone lit up. _Bella._

He smiled. "So what do you say to a movie? Friday?"

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up at 7."

His smile was blinding.

That Friday, they saw a movie and ate dinner. He was having the best time of his life.

Not wanting the night to end, he drove his car down a deserted road.

_In another town down the road,_

_In the backseat of a car_

_Two 18-year-olds let a kiss go too far_

He drove her home and lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling and just smiling.

He didn't think about it at first, but a few weeks later she pulled up to his house in her little Toyota late at night.

He answered the door, surprised. "Hi, Bella. Is everything okay?"

"Can I come inside?" she asked, poking her head through the door and looking around to make sure there was no one else there.

"Of course." He opened the door wider and let her in. They sat down on the couch. "Now, can you tell me what's wrong?"

She started crying, and he pulled her close. "Bella? You're scaring me. What's wrong?"

She pulled back, sniffling. "I'm pregnant." Her voice shook slightly.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, Edward. Do you remember that night in the back of your truck?"

"Of course, but. . . I just don't know what to do right now."

_He said, "How are we gonna have this child_

_When we're both headed off to school?"_

_He convinced her late one night_

_There was only one thing to do_

Bella pulled up to the abortion clinic. Her hands were shaking so badly, it took her a few minutes to shut her car off, but she finally managed. She walked through the door, scared to death.

It smelled like a hospital. And the hospital was her least favorite place in the world.

The other women around her looked upset. One was crying.

"I can't do this; it's against everything I've been raised to believe in. But two months ago, I was raped, and now I'm pregnant. It just doesn't seem right to keep the baby, but I can't stand killing it! It's just, I'm only 15. How am I supposed to raise this child, if I'm not even out of my freshman year of high school?" Another woman sat down and just hugged her.

"Next please," a nasally voice called. Bella stiffened and walked up to the counter. "Name and age?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 18."

"18, hmm?"

". . . Yes."

"Why are you getting rid of the baby?"

"I won't be able to raise it. My boyfriend and I are going off to school, and we didn't mean for this to happen, and I want to have the baby, but he says there's no way we can keep it." Before she knew it, she was crying.

"Don't start crying," she said pointedly. "I'm just writing it down to give to the nurse. And I've already got to listen to Miss My-Life-Is-Ending over there."

Bella wiped away the tears quickly and shot the receptionist a glare. She stalked away and sat down next to the crying girl, putting an arm around her.

"I'm Bella. What's your name?"

The girl looked up. "Marie."

"That's my middle name." Bella grinned, then let it melt off her face. "Who's making you do this?"

"My parents. Which is ironic, because they always told me that abortion was murder, and that it was wrong, and that I was never, _ever,_ under _any_ circumstances allowed to get an abortion. But then I got raped, and suddenly they're pushing me towards the abortion clinic. I mean, I know that the father is a criminal, and that I don't know him at all. But it's still a _baby_, God's gift from heaven. And it must be His plan, or this never would have happened."

Bella began feeling awkward; she wasn't very religious herself. Charlie had always considered himself Lutheran, but certainly hadn't acted it.

"Yes, certainly," she murmured. Suddenly, Marie stood up.

"I can't do this. Thank you for talking some sense into me. I could never have forgiven myself if I had gone through with this." And with those words, she walked out the door. Bella stared after her, shocked.

"Isabella Swan?" The nurse's cool voice interrupted her. Her head shot up and she walked into the room where the procedure would be performed. Bella gulped, fighting the tears stinging her eyes at the thought of what she was about to do.

_She was scared to death in that waiting room_

_When the nurse asked, "How far along are you?"_

_She said, "5 weeks" and just about then_

_Her phone lit up and his call came in_

Bella paused. It was Edward.

"Could I have a moment please?" she asked the nurse. "It's my boyfriend." The nurse nodded, some form of hope shining in her eyes.

Bella answered the phone. "Edward?"

_He said, "Baby, I was wrong about everything._

_I've already bought you a diamond ring._

_We're gonna start a life._

_Would you be my wife?_

_Boy or girl, pink or blue, yeah either way."_

Tears began streaming down her face. She was having trouble speaking, and she couldn't

help the blinding smile that spread across her face.

_All she could say,_

_As she felt those teardrops fall_

"_I'm so glad you called."_

A year later, Edward smiled down at his sleeping wife and beautiful daughter, so glad he and Emmett had called.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I wasn't sure about certain parts of it. Please review and leave a comment! :)<strong>


End file.
